


The Thief's Dance

by bluemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/pseuds/bluemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody gets smart with Pansy Parkinson and gets away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Winter Exchange in the Rarepair_Shorts LJ community. I always liked this pairing, but never tried writing them.

Pansy peeks around the corner as Luna finishes posting her pleas on the walls of the castle. The loony blonde is standing in tiptoes in her striped socks, humming some nonsensical tune as she pins a notice and spins away in some foolish dance. She looks ridiculous, and Pansy stifles her hysterical laughter as she moves to intercept Luna.

"Good morning, Loony," she says in a babying, sing-song voice, leering at Luna as Pansy jumps to block the Ravenclaw's path. "Begging for our things back, are we?"

"Oh, yes," says Luna eagerly, her too-large eyes shining. "How did you know? They do always seem to go missing."

Pansy rolls her eyes. "You really are stupid, Loony Lovegood." She leans in very close, her eyes meeting Luna's. There is something oddly fascinating about Loony's eyes; they are very blue. Pansy loses her train of thought for a moment staring at them.

"That's funny," Luna says dreamily, and Pansy has to shake her head to clear it. "I've never been called stupid before. Odd, yes, or Loony, as you just did, but never stupid. Did you notice I'm in Ravenclaw house? _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_." She sings the last bit, which completely jolts Pansy back to reality.

"Don't you sing at me," she sneers. "I was talking about your inability to realize when you're being mocked."

"I know when I'm being mocked," Luna replies, her voice significantly less airy. "I also know when to ignore it. It doesn't matter to me what you think."

"Ugh," says Pansy, who is disgusted by Loony's tone. Nobody gets smart with Pansy Parkinson and gets away with it. Pansy is much more used to the vapid nothingness that fills the heads of her Slytherin gang of female followers. "You disgust me, Loony. I can't even stand having your things anymore, no matter how funny it is to steal them." She reveals a textbook and a pair of yellow trainers from behind her back and dumps them onto the floor. "Take them and get out of here. I can't even stand looking at you."

"Then why do you keep staring?" Luna asks. She sounds innocent enough, but there is a hint of something devious in her gaze, something that both worries and enrages Pansy.

"Just get away from me, you freak," Pansy shrieks, pushing at Luna's shoulders. "Take your garbage and get away."

"My things are not garbage," Luna says, bending over to retrieve her belongings. Pansy looks up at the ceiling so as to force herself not to stare anymore at the loony girl. "But you know that already, or you wouldn't bother taking them." Pansy reluctantly looks back, and is alarmed to see Loony smiling at her. "You do always steal my favorite books. I'm flattered you noticed, really. It was very nice of you."

"What is wrong with you?" Pansy demands. She wants to grab Luna's shoulders and shake her, but that would involve more touching, and Pansy has already done more than enough of that. She eyes Luna's slight shoulders, considering, and has to shake her head again. "I'm only taking your things to make fun of you, Loony. Don't you understand that?"

"Oh, I know," says Luna, her smile widening as she lifts herself back up onto her tiptoes. "I just don't really mind all that much. You do always return them, which is also very nice." She skips around Pansy, who stands in the middle of the corridor feeling completely bewildered. "Have a lovely summer," Luna calls back.

"Whatever," Pansy says, storming off in the opposite direction. She needs a shower to clear her head.

 

*****

 

 

Luna is sitting outdoors under a tree while she studies, chewing on the end of her quill as she reads from a school book. Pansy is sneaking over as carefully as she can, having abandoned her Slytherin friends in the courtyard for the opportunity. It's Loony, and she's alone; how can Pansy resist her? Wait. Pansy has to shake her head again, tapping herself hard just above her temple; that thought had not come out right at all.

Luna's long, messy blonde hair is billowing in the wind, and the mad radishes she wears in her ears are swinging back and forth. Pansy squints her eyes, searching out Loony's belongings, searching for something to steal. There! Luna has set her quill down on the ground beside her as she flips pages in her book. Loony can't write without her favorite quill. Pansy grins to herself.

She is just reaching out to snatch the writing instrument when Luna puts her hand down to pick it up again. Their hands meet, and Pansy feels a hard pounding in her chest before she shrieks and pulls her own hand back.

Luna looks over at her curiously. "Hello," she says calmly. "Did you want to borrow my quill?"

"No," Pansy shouts, holding her hand to her chest, the one that Luna has touched. It is warm, in a completely disgusting way, of course. "I was trying to steal it, Loony." She finds herself far too panicked to sneer properly.

"Oh," says Luna. She looks wide-eyed and confused for a moment, and then she smiles serenely. "I could look away for a moment, if you still wanted to take it."

Pansy makes an ugly snarling noise. "You're not supposed to know I'm stealing from you, Lovegood! You are so stupid!" She stamps a foot out of frustration.

"There's that word again." Luna sticks the quill back in her mouth. "I'm really not stupid, Pansy Parkinson. At least, I try my best not to be."

"Well, it's not working," Pansy says with a huff. She hesitates, wanting to do something, and then she kicks a mound of dirt over Luna's legs and storms away. She feels empty, like she's missing something, and she growls to herself, hating that she's been foiled and befuddled by stupid Loony Lovegood.

 

*****

 

 

Luna looks sparkling and pretty in her dress robes, and Pansy can't wait any longer, grabbing Luna's hand as the blonde is heading for the loo. "Lovegood," she breathes, her heart fluttering as Luna's very-blue eyes widen more than usual. "Mad Loony Lovegood."

"Hello, Pansy," Luna says, and she actually sounds happy, Pansy can't stand it. "I haven't seen you in a very long time."

"Yes," Pansy says, raising her eyes to the ceiling. The lights are blurry. "I took some time to myself, after the war. But why am I even talking to you, anyway?"

"You stopped me, if I recall properly," Luna points out calmly. "Did you want to steal something from me again?"

Pansy laughs, an ugly snorting laugh that bursts out of her chest, and then she is pushing Luna up against the nearest wall and pressing their mouths together. She doesn't care whether Luna wants it, she is going to steal this kiss like she stole everything else Loony Lovegood had. The kiss is hot and sloppy, and Luna looks flushed and startled when Pansy pulls away. But Loony often looks stupidly startled like this, and Pansy doesn't know what Lovegood is thinking. She never did, and it's infuriating.

"Well?" Pansy demands, desperation crawling up her throat.

Luna smiles at her. "I'm very glad you did that, Pansy," she says happily. "I've been waiting such a long time."

"What?" Pansy feels stupid and shocked by Loony's response. "You wanted me to kiss you? But I tormented you every year at school."

"Oh, no," Luna says, shaking her head. "I know what really happened at Hogwarts, Pansy. You stole my things because you liked me. You always did take my very favorite belongings. It was very sweet of you."

"What?" There is a warmth in Pansy's chest, a rumbling in her stomach, and a foggy madness in her head. Luna is smiling at her and spouting nonsense, the same as she always has, and yet somehow, it's different. Or rather, Pansy is different, because this time, she can't shake her feelings away.

"I told you I wasn't stupid," Luna says, before she pulls Pansy in for another kiss.


End file.
